Star Ship Cyber
by leeg22
Summary: A stricken Star Ship is on a deadly descent downwards with the captain seeking out urgent help. But when a curly haired woman and a man with a green device arrive to help, attentions soon turn to what lurks on the ship as the Star Ship Lambert is found to house an array of old, but still deadly Cybermen


DOCTOR WHO: Star Ship Cyber

_- Chapter 1_

"Mayday, mayday!" called the voice of Captain Harvey Lambert into his intercom. The 38-year-old captain was very nervous but was doing his best to hide it from those hearing his cries for help. "Mayday" he called once again, but there was no response. His ship, the Star Ship Lambert, was beginning a descent of crashing. It had been going that way for some time and he didn't know how to stop it. His controls were freezing every time he attempted to rectify the situation and panic was setting in all across him. Sweat was beating down him and the tension was making him itch intensely. His greying brown hair and all grey stubble felt like they'd had itching powder in, they were unbelievably bad. Trying his intercom once more, Captain Lambert called out but heard nothing. Sparks were flying in his cockpit and the loud noise of the failing ship masked anything else in the area. It was so loud that Harvey didn't hear a wheezing engine sound, a low rasping one, but he knew about it when two people suddenly entered the cockpit. He looked round stunned. "Who the hell are you?" he asked as he tried to reach for a gun on the passenger seat. The people, a man and woman, didn't respond at first and headed to the passenger seat's controls. The woman, who had the curliest hair Harvey had ever seen, sat down at the passengers seat and took the control.  
"Sorry to do this, but you look like you need the help." said the woman. The man just patted Harvey on the shoulder.  
"We'll do everything we can for you, sir..." he said as he then darted around the control board examining it closely. He pulled out a device, a small utensil that sometimes glowed green and made a whining noise. This couple, although doing their bit to help, were the strangest people he had ever met.  
"Who the hell are you?" Harvey then asked once more. The man made his way into the gap between Harvey's seat and the curly haired woman's seat.  
"I'm the Doctor," he announced. "And this lady here is River, she's...a friend."  
"Wife," corrected River. "I'm his wife." she added as she did her best to level out the line of the ship. It wasn't descending as much now, but it was still dangerous.  
"What the hell are you doing here? How the hell did you get in here?" Harvey then asked. The man, who had called himself the Doctor, looked at Harvey at a weird slanted angle. It was as if he was observing him.  
"We were travelling nearby, in the neighbourhood if you like, although it's not strictly accurate, and we heard your calls for help. My ship has the ability to get inside others like this, it just has...so were here to help!" the explained as he clapped his hands. It was almost as if he was enjoying it. Harvey didn't quite know what to make of it all, he was glad of the help but the man was odd, he could already see that and the woman, although handy at the controls, didn't half love to flirt with him.  
"There are other people..." Harvey then eventually got out, his words a struggle each time now. It was the panic he thought. "They're somewhere out there, my dad is among them." The Doctor instantly looked out from the cockpit. Through the sparks and dented walls, it didn't look a difficult job to help rescue people. He was pretty much out the cockpit before Harvey pulled him back. "Make sure they are safe, my dad especially..." said Harvey sternly.  
"I will do," said the Doctor as he saluted Harvey before vanishing into depths of the spark-filled corridor.

The Star Ship Lambert rattled and shook heavily as the Doctor ran down the corridors. He could tell instantly that the ship was a transporter, the space equivalent of a haulage lorry, and it wasn't in the best of conditions. Walls were tatty and damaged but the Timelord was sure this was damage already there before the ship started its dangerous descent.  
"Is anyone here?" the Doctor called out as he then scanned the surroundings with the glow of his sonic screwdriver. It buzzed around but found nothing, so he resorted to shouting again. "I'm here to rescue anyone, make yourself known, please!" he called out. In the distance he heard a little whimper call out. It was a woman's voice and the Doctor headed to it. "You're ok," he said to the woman when he soon found her cowering behind a utility box. "I'm a friend of the captain's." he added for reassurance. The woman, who had some cuts to her face, slowly got up. "I'm the Doctor," the Timelord then introduced. "And you are?"  
"Yvette," struggled the lady. "Powerman, Yvette Powerman. I'm the deputy." she said. "I came down here to find the others, but I had to hide. The structure's falling down here."  
"How many more are there?" the Doctor then inquired, he looked very serious as he asked.  
"Two," confirmed Yvette. "Des, he was in the residential bay - I don't know if he is now - and then Lulu, heavens knows where she is."  
"We'll find them," assured the Doctor as he put his hands onto Yvette's shoulders. He looked as her with a reassuring smile. "Where's the residential bay?" Yvette pointed it out. "Come on then," he said as the pair ran.

In the cockpit, Harvey and River had managed to stabilise things for now and had levelled the ship's trajectory. It wasn't crashing any longer.  
"You're quite the expert." Harvey remarked to River. She just glanced back at him with a smile.  
"Indeed," she then said. "I got trained by quite an expert."  
"The Doctor."  
"Oh, god no..." laughed River. "He can't even fly a ship too well, I just learnt from some good old friends." she added as a bleeping noise then came from her seat's controller. The bleeping then repeated itself from Harvey's controller.  
"Oh, you're kidding..." he muttered.  
"What, what is it?" asked River.  
"Ran out of gas, the Lambert sure uses up its fuel supply quick." replied Harvey. "We're just floating now...floating in space." River looked out to the stars, it was eerily quiet in the cockpit but she was sure there was trouble lurking behind them.  
"If we're just floating here, no signs of a descent anymore, then we better look for your crew." she said as she darted out of her seat and into the corridor. Harvey just followed and the pair searched side by side. "What is it you exactly do?" River then asked.  
"We transport, from the dead to the mundane like cereal, we just take it from one place to another." Harvey explained. "It's boring as hell, but it brings in the money. It was my dad's business and here I am now leading it. He travels all the time though, he doesn't trust me."  
"Dad's can be like that," remarked River. "I should know, mine was just the same..." she added as through the sparks she saw the Doctor coming towards them. He had two people with him, two women.  
"Ah, I am pleased to see you both..." he said as he moved the hair from his eyes. "It's awfully hot and steamy down there. Felt like I've had a sauna."  
"Is everyone ok," Harvey asked. "Yvette?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, a few cuts that's all."  
"Lulu?" Harvey then asked. The shy young woman took a while to respond but eventually said yes. She looked more scared than anything, which was understandable given the circumstances. "No dad?" Harvey then asked at three before him.  
"The residential bay is blocked off," said Yvette. "Metal poles have fallen in the way, we can't get in there."  
"Can't or won't?" the captain then asked with a glare. "It's my father, you should have tried."  
"There's no-one down there," the Doctor then cut in.  
"W-what?"  
"My device scanned for human life down there. There was no-one in the residential bay." said the Doctor. "So, it means one of two things, he's either not there or-"  
"He's dead..." realised Harvey as he then looked at the Doctor with a vicious glare. "I shouldn't have let you do that, it should have been me. For all I know you could have killed him."  
"I did not..." said the Doctor as he looked Harvey eye-to-eye. "I wouldn't do such a thing."  
"I can't believe that..." said Harvey.  
"And I can't believe you never thought to tell me something..." the Doctor then said sternly, almost teacher-like.  
"And what's that?" sneered the captain. His fellow crew members looking on worried while River tried to read the Doctor.  
"Sweetie, what is it?" she then asked.  
"Why didn't you tell me there were Cybermen on here?" the Timelord then asked as everyone else fell silent. The Doctor though didn't want to stay silent. "Harvey, I would appreciate an answer you know," he then said. "Do you know why? Because those Cybermen have most probably got your dad..."


End file.
